


Found

by InfiniteWoonique



Series: Riding the Baby Train [14]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Kid Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy Angst - Freeform, Pregnant Lee Minhyuk, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 16:59:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16664683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteWoonique/pseuds/InfiniteWoonique
Summary: Minhyuk and Hoseok lose their little boy in Walmart





	Found

"Did you find him?" Minhyuk desperately asked Hoseok once they met up somewhere in the toy aisle where there was an assortment of multifarious toy cars and trucks. So many colors lined the walls and all the shapes were a bit overwhelming to say the least. 

Hoseok was panting slightly so he nodded in reply as he tried to regain his lost breath, "I-I ran th-through every to-oy section there is. He's nowhere in sight." 

Minhyuk groaned in frustration and fear as his hands instantly went up to his light brown hair to fist it nervously. He looked from side to side in desperate glances hoping to catch the boy they were looking for. 

They had lost their four year old son, Hyunwoo in Walmart. Minhyuk could have sworn he was right behind him when they were passing by the toy section and when he turned back around when they reached the shampoo aisle, the smiley eyed boy had disappeared. No word and no sound had accompanied his loss. 

When his absence was discovered, both Minhyuk and Hoseok ran to go find their small child. Well, Hoseok ran and Minhyuk waddled as fast as he could with his huge pregnant belly. He was thirty weeks along with their second child, who was discovered to be a little girl just two weeks before. She had been a tough kid to get still, especially at appointments, otherwise, they would have found out earlier. 

"Minhyuk, calm down baby," Hoseok soothed once he caught his breath. He walked over and held the younger man's arms, bringing them down before Minhyuk could possibly tear his hair out, "We'll find him eventually," he assured, "There's only so many places he can go."

However, he was immensely panicking on the inside as he tried to think of what to do. The sound system was down in the Walmart for renovation, so there was no way that the store could inform over the intercom if someone had found a lost four year old who was looking for his parents. He didn't even know if someone had found Hyunwoo and the boy was just wandering the store alone. Scared and alone. 

"What if we split up?" Minhyuk suggested, "We both have our phones so if one of us found him we could just call the each other, telling them where we are at the time."

Hoseok contemplated the idea and after a while, he slowly shook his head, "Why not?" Minhyuk asked angrily, eye brows furrowing as he glared at his husband. He didn't want to waste time just standing around. 

"I don't want you alone," Hoseok provided his excuse odor not separating. Minhyuk was far along and was said to be due around thirty-five weeks. This was his second child yes, but the fears are always still there. It had been a high risk pregnancy for the first two trimesters and he was just now showing signs of being alright, gestational diabetes having rocked his whole world into hell. He was okay now, but there were still so many fears. 

Minhyuk huffed, "I've been pregnant before, Hoseok. And I'm pretty sure I've done worse much farther into my pregnancy with Hyunwoo," he almost choked on the name as he spoke, his emotions starting to get the better of him, "My poor baby all alone." 

Hoseok felt the guilt trip activating as Minhyuk reminded him about the child's vulnerability. Hoseok sighed and finally agreed, "Fine, but you be very careful, okay? If anything happens to you on top of losing Hyunwoo, I won't forgive myself."

Minhyuk blew raspberries childishly while listening, "You act like I'm going to die. Quit it and go look for our son, Hoseok," he ordered threateningly as he turned around and headed down the toy aisle once more while keeping his eyes peeled for any sign of Hyunwoo. Minhyuk shook his head, but inhaled deeply before turning and looking for his son in the garden center. They only lost him a good ten minutes ago, so he couldn't have gotten too far. 

Another twenty minutes passed and no luck with Hyunwoo. Hoseok and Minhyuk called each other every five minutes, asking if the other had managed to find their baby boy. Each call ended in a whine from Minhyuk and a sigh from Hoseok. 

Minhyuk waddled along, cradling his heavy belly as he looked down the movie aisle. He walked in and looked among the crowd of boys that had gathered to look at the newest movie on DVD. Minhyuk sighed disappointedly when he failed to see Hyunwoo and waddled on. He really hated Walmart. 

Minhyuk felt his unborn daughter wiggle around inside of him and this was the only reason he smiled. He gently stroked the area where her foot was starting to kick him, "You won't run away from me when you're older, will you baby girl?" he asked his belly in a hushed whisper to avoid stares from other shoppers in the section. His only reply was a roll from her before she went still, assuringly back to sleep like before when her brother was with them. Minhyuk lovingly patted his lower belly before focusing again and searching for Hyunwoo. 

"May I help you?" an employee asked cheerily, but his expression looked more bored than anything. Minhyuk wondered how he managed such a voice with a face like that but he didn't linger further because he needed to find his baby boy. 

Then he remembered that the employee could possibly help him with his dilemma, "Yes actually. I'm looking for my lost son. He's four years old and his name is Hyunwoo." 

The employee seemed to lighten up at hearing the news, probably finding something interesting to do other than stand there and people watch making sure they don't try to steal anything from the shelves, "Alright, sir. I can contact some of the other employees and see if they can help you," he offered, immediately pulling out a walkie talkie strapped to his belt. He pressed a button and spoke into the device explaining the situation and instantly getting a reply. 

Minhyuk didn't listen as he looked around in hopes of spotting Hyunwoo. His hopes fell when he saw no child in sight and turned back to the employee when he addressed him again, "Sir, we have a few employees ready to search for your son if you'd like. We just need a description of him first so we can find him." 

Minhyuk frowned, realizing the problem with that, "My son is extremely shy and won't talk to strangers. I don't think he would like it if one or two people started walking towards him with the intent of taking him somewhere." 

The employee hummed and replied sadly, "Then there's not much more we can do for that." 

Minhyuk's shoulders fell as well as his hopes, "Thanks anyway," he said, turning to get out of the aisle. The employee sadly watched him leave, but Minhyuk wasn't focused on that, "Where are you?" he asked no one in particular, but it was directed towards his lost son. 

Hoseok was having a bit more luck on his search. He had informed other shoppers of his predicament and handed them his number so they could contact him if they saw Hyunwoo. He asked mothers that were with their children to avoid any complications and so they could relate and sympathize to his problem. 

So far, he has gotten one call from a mother who ended up seeing a boy with Hyunwoo's description run through the food aisles. He looked scared and as though he was crying. She lost him though in the crowd of people. 

Once Hoseok got the news, he instantly thanked the mother and hung up his phone, running towards the food aisle, "Where did you see him?" Hoseok asked the mother once he met up with her. 

"Over by the fruit snacks," she supplied, pointing towards the said aisle, "I don't know if he's still there or not." 

Hoseok thanked her anyways and made sure to pat the head of the child in her cart before running in the direction of the aisle. He turned into the aisle and was disappointed to see not a soul in the aisle. He sighed and walked back to the mother to tell her he was no longer there is he was there at all.

"I'm so sorry," she apologized sincerely. 

"It's fine, it wasn't your fault. Thank you for helping anyways," Hoseok replied, walking off down the aisle to look somewhere else, "Call me if you see him again, please," the mother nodded before he completely disappeared behind the wall holding multifarious types of chips. 

Minhyuk huffed as he felt the urge to go to the bathroom in the middle of his search for Hyunwoo, "Really, Baby?" he asked his belly as he looked down at his massive swell where his daughter decided to use his bladder as a pillow. She gave another kick Minhyuk's organ and he would have peed right then and there if he had not had his iron will. 

He searched for a nearby bathroom and mentally cheered when he spotted one an aisle away, meaning he didn't have to walk far to find one. He waddled over and felt like crying when he realized it was by the toy aisle where he thought they first lost Hyunwoo. 

He entered the facility and cringed. He always hated public restrooms. They were filthy and disgusting and ridden with germs and possible diseases hung out on the toilet seats, but his main worry was trying to find Hyunwoo and trying not to pee in his pants before he even reached the porcelain bowl. 

He chose the farthest stall which was the handicap one since it was the biggest and the other stalls were too small for him to move around in, to his horror. On his way to the large stall, he noticed someone else was in the restroom with him. This was another reason he hated public restrooms. You went to the bathroom with complete strangers, right next to them as they do their business. 

Again, Minhyuk tried to not let it get to him as he walked into the next stall with great difficulty and sat down on the seat as he attempted to go to the restroom. When he finished, he pulled up his pants and attempted to fix his outfit to his liking. Amidst his struggle, he heard silent sniffles come from the handicapped stall next to him, sounding as if they belonged to a young child. 

Minhyuk pouted at the sound, feeling sad himself. He thought he recognized the sad sniffles in fact. They sounded like-

Hyunwoo's!

"Hyunwoo?" Minhyuk asked, exiting the stall to stand in front of the neighboring one, "Baby, is that you?" he asked, lightly knocking on the stall door, forgetting his clothing troubles. 

"Mama?" came the hoarse reply. Minhyuk smiled when he recognized the voice as his son's sweet speak. 

"Hyunwoo!" he exclaimed when the said four year old opened the stall door hesitantly while peeking out. When he saw his mother, his face brightened and he ran out to hug the pregnant male. Minhyuk picked his son up and held him to his chest tightly. 

"Mama!" he yelled, hugging Minhyuk's neck tight as his mother held him tight to his chest. He began crying and stuttered out, "I was so scared, Mama. I couldn't find you or daddy." 

Minhyuk comforted the young boy and patted his back as he eased out the sad cries calling for him and Hoseok, which reminded him. 

"Hyunwoo, calm down so we can call Daddy, okay? He and I were worried sick about you, you know," he persuaded, pulling out his phone from his back pocket, calling Hoseok. 

Hyunwoo almost immediately calmed down, snuggling into the comfort of Minhyuk's arms and chest. He soon began to hug Minhyuk's massive belly, silently talking to his little sister inside. Minhyuk could pick out that he was telling her how scared he was and how much he missed mommy and daddy. 

Hoseok picked up the phone and instantly started questioning him, "Any luck yet?" he asked with so much desperation that it didn't even sound like Hoseok at first. 

Minhyuk smiled and held the phone closer to Hyunwoo, turning it to speaker phone and whispering, "Say something to Daddy." 

Hyunwoo's eyes lit up and his smile was blinding as he leaned over and shouted into the phone, "DADDY!! I missed you so much!" 

Hoseok was heard whimpering as the volume of his son's voice, but soon recoiled when he realized, it as his son! 

"Hyunwoo! Don't you ever run off again! Mommy and I were worried sick about you!" he scolded, almost perfectly repeating Minhyuk's earlier words. 

Hyunwoo pouted and spoke into the device, "Sorry, Daddy. I won't ever do it again, ever!" he emphasized before adding, "I love you lots, Daddy! Hurry back and find me and Mommy." 

"I'll do that right now," Hoseok said, "Minhyuk!" 

"Yes?" the pregnant male replied. 

"Where are you right now?" 

"The bathroom by the toy section." 

"Okay, I'll be there in a second. Bye!" he ended before hanging up the call. 

Minhyuk turned his off and shoved it back into his pocket before looking down at Hyunwoo who was once again talking to his unborn little sister. He smiled lovingly and waited for Hoseok, thinking that they'll be a full family once again. 


End file.
